


Treason of the Soul

by lunarsanctum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, So much angst, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had gotten past Toriel, but past the ruins, everything was much more harder than they had originally thought. Now making friends with the monsters of the Underground are much harder, as their hope is gone and Frisk is just another human to stand in their way. Making and keeping friends may be harder than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meal Of Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A story that sprung from a idea that me and wired-thoughts-for-addiction on tumblr, came up with. Hope you enjoy it!

A child with brown hair sighed as they stepped out of the purple door, a cloud appeared from their mouth in result to the cold air. It wasn't very pleasant to go from a rather temperate place to a place that was rather cold. They felt the shivering on the sort of make-shift backpack that Toriel had gave them before they had ventured out the door.  
“Are you alright, Flowey?” They asked, hoping the flower that was wrapped around the bag was alright. It was plenty cold, they could only reminisce on the thought of how it was like for the flower.

“I-I'm-m f-fin-ne.” They heard the reply from the flower, they guessed he had retreated into the bag further as the shivering wasn't as bad anymore. After a second, they glanced at their surroundings. Trees, that towered over them and reached up into the sky, stretching their dead branches; that were barren of their leaves. Now looking towards the ground, they took notice of the path which was pretty much trampled on snow. The outside path looked completely undisturbed other than the trees and the bush near the entrance.

With the time that they had spent checking the surroundings, they had gotten colder and colder.  
“F-f-r-risk, h-hurry up-p.” Flowey spoke from the bag, the child snapped back to reality.  
“S-sorry.” Frisk apologized, before taking a step forward. It was startling how chilly it could be, as they went down the path, they actually started to wish that they had possibly asked for a jacket instead. They stepped over a stick in the path, they felt the strange urge to step on it. Frisk didn't want to though, it might hurt the stick's feelings.

Frisk continued down the dull straight path, the snow crunching under their feet. They started to whistle a little tune they knew, that reminded them of home. Once they were a couple feet away from where the stick was, they heard a snap. When they looked back, no one or anything was there other than the broken stick. Their breathing had quickened at the sudden noise, calming down, they were tempted to laugh it off. Frisk fought the desire to do so, as they didn't want to meet any monsters just yet.

Toriel had been really hard to get past, and she really just wanted to have a child of her own again since Frisk guessed that she most of lost her own. It was surprising that she had let them go, they were rather glad that she had though. Frisk turned back on their heel, heading to the bridge that had some sort of structure built over it. They went through the gate, and to the other side. On the other side there was a lamp, as well as a little wooden station. The wooden station was much like something that they would use to sell lemonade on, or sit out for watch duty.

Frisk decided that it must have been the second one. As there was nothing on the wooden surface, and the occupant was sleeping (or at least they seemed to be) with their arms out under their head as a pillow against the wood. They were a skeleton, it was easy to remember such tales since humans had skeletons inside them, and plus the stories they were told also helped. Frisk didn't want to wake up the sleeping monster, as it would most likely cause much troubles.  
“F-Frisk!” Flowey said rather suddenly, Frisk ducked down behind the lamp which was just big enough to make sure they weren't seen. They noticed the skeleton had stirred, looking up from their station before getting up. Frisk pulled their bag off their back, fishing their hand in for Flowey's pot. They pulled off their ribbon, wrapping it around Flowey.

“Be quiet… Monsters are near.” Frisk said as quietly as they could manage.  
“Yeah, Monsters are near.” A voice from behind their back made them tense up, knowing exactly who it was. They looked at Flowey, who was staring up at the person that was behind them, most likely the skeleton mentioned previously. Flowey had a face of terror, hiding back in the bag after a few seconds of eye contact with the skeleton. Frisk went to turn, but then a hand grabbed their shoulder. “What do you think you're doing here? Trying to get yourself killed?” Their grip was actually rather tight, the bones of the skeleton pressing into the soft skin of Frisk's shoulder.

“I-I'm j-just trying t-to get h-home.” Frisk spoke, stuttering because of the cold and the fear of what the skeleton may be thinking of doing. They were tense, they wanted to move, but they knew it they did it might result in a fight they might lose.  
“Good luck with that, kid. You're not going to get past me.” The skeleton let go of the grip on Frisk, before going around in front of them. “My name is Sans, just so you know it.”  
“I-I'm Frisk.” They were still on the ground, knees sinking into the snow path. The skeleton seemed to be waiting for something.  
“Get up, I don't want to stand around all day. Let's get this over with.” Frisk gave a hesitant nod, before grabbing their backpack. They put it on their back and went across from the rather short skeleton, that wasn't much taller than themselves.

The familiar feeling of being in a fight overwhelmed Frisk, they hated the feeling of it. It felt much different not that they were out of the ruins, what made those out of the ruins feel much more evil and sad? They were given the first turn, it was apparent, Sans did not move to make his attack right away. Spare. Sans seemed indifferent to the kid's action, sending bones hurling at them. Frisk hadn't been ready for the new type of attack, moving to dodge them as best as they could. Luckily, getting through it all. They decided to talk. “D-Do you have any family?”

“Family… Yeah, I do. A brother. That doesn't matter though, get back to fighting!” There was something with the way that Sans spoke that showed that he didn't wish to fight. Or it seemed like he was being forced into it, Frisk could feel the determination, yet weakness coming from the skeleton as he talked. He brought out something even more different, a skull sort of thing shot up from behind him, two of them. Both aimed at Frisk, as they shot, Frisk tried their best to move out of the way. It wasn't enough though, the beam glazing their arm. Then bones came next, one hitting them hard in the chest. They didn't do much damage though.

“A-a brother huh? Is he nice?” Frisk felt like they had said the wrong thing, or something that had made the situation slightly worse. Sans didn't speak, he just sent four blaster-skulls at them, and then bones. He seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle though, or that was what Frisk saw when he looked in the skeleton's left red eye. Frisk was rather tired after taking a couple more hits, they were slowly getting better, but it was exhilarating having to dodge all it. “Is he older or younger?” They decided to ask the second time around.

“Younger, but he certainly doesn't care about it.” Frisk was happy to hear the reply from Sans, then there was white and blue bones thrown at them after. Frisk didn't exactly know what to do, so they tried dodging them just like white bones, they ended up dodging the blue ones to hit the white ones. They were already growing low on health, they put their hands on their kneecaps. They had no food with them, they had ate it all going up against Toriel.

“Why doesn't he care? Surely he respects you?” The cold wasn't bugging Frisk anymore, it was hardly even evident that they were actually even shivering. That was the only plus about the battle, they weren't cold anymore. They observed the skeleton, his gaze seemed to trail slightly downward from before. The sweater that he wore was decorated in red and black, the fur that laced the hood sticking out like spikes.  
“What does it matter, huh? You're just going to die here. Now fight me!” Sans threw more white and blue bones, when Frisk by accidentally got hit by a blue one, they hadn't been moving. Yet no damage came, they were relieved. All they did was spare Sans. “My brother wants you dead, now fight me so it is fair!' He kept throwing bones at Frisk, who was now dodging them much better with their new found knowledge.

“This is the only way to prove him that I'm not weak! Just let me kill you, but not without you attacking me!” Sans was growing more desperate, his attacks coming at Frisk with less accuracy and quantity after every time. It wasn't long, before Sans was on his knees, his skull hung down and Frisk could swear they could see tears falling into the snow. Frisk moved closer to Sans, putting down the toy knife that they never were really going to use. The skeleton didn't move from his spot, he seemed still really angry so Frisk took caution.

As Frisk put their arms around him, Sans flinched and then looked up. Tears still running down his skull from his eye sockets. “Y-you-u...” He couldn't even seem to be able to think of what was happening. Sans hung his head again, leaning into Frisk slightly. Then there was snoring that soon came after, Frisk didn't remove their arms from around the skeleton. Sans still seemed to be needing comfort.

“Frisk, what is going on-” Flowey must have made his way out of the bag and saw Sans, as the flower went silent. “Why are we hugging that skeleton…?” By Frisk's hearing, it sounded like Flowey was scared of Sans in some way.  
“He started crying after our fight, and then fell asleep. So… We are going to have to stay here for a bit.” The cold was starting to chill Frisk's fingers and toes, they really wished that they had something warmer to wear.  
“T-that doesn't mean that you… He's dangerous, Frisk. Just like every other monster, we should just get out of here while we can.” Flowey seemed displeased with Frisk's decision of staying with Sans.  
“You can go back in the bag then. He will be even more dangerous if we aren't here when he wakes up, he'll be even more mad.” Frisk felt the bag move on their back, Frisk guessed that Flowey must have went in the bag like they had suggested.


	2. A Skeletal Affair

When Frisk woke up, they could hardly feel their body. It felt like they had been frozen and they could hardly move. They didn't even remember falling asleep, they kept their eyes closed. They were being carried, or so it felt from the movement of something holding them up and moving. It was hard to tell when their body was really numb, yet, there was something warm that was set on top of them, they opened their eyes to see a sweater that they knew belonged to Sans.

“S-Sans?” Frisk said rather weakly, they felt like their lips had been glued to together. Their throat aching from the cold just as much as every other part of their body, it seemed.  
“Shush, you're freezing. I'm just… helping you out. Don't take it as I want to do it.” Frisk gave a small nod, resting their head back a bit more, they put their head up against Sans. Something went over their head, and Frisk felt the nice feeling of being inside a house.

The child could easily tell it right away, despite the fact that they were numb and they couldn't feel their fingertips nor toes. They felt themselves (or at least they thought they did) get put down on a couch. The hood that covered their face previously was removed, Sans putting out his arm and Frisk noticed that Flowey had wrapped himself around Sans' arm. Neither skeleton, or the flower looked pleased with being attached to each other in that way. “I told you, we should have left.” Flowey told Frisk, who was still much too cold to speak.

Flowey seemed to fall into silence, he obviously didn't want to get mad at the child. Frisk decided that was probably what the flower was thinking, they reached out their hand and patted the flower on the head. “S-sorry.” Flowey looked back at Frisk, nodding before examining their surroundings. He then glanced up, and Frisk noticed that Sans was back. He took his sweater off of Frisk, and then placed blankets over them.

“My brother, Papyrus, is going to be back in a bit, once you are feeling better. We can get you upstairs where it is safer.” Sans explained to the two, he said it in a tone that would say that he wasn't the most sure of what he was doing. Or whether it was an actually good idea to have brought Frisk in his house. Frisk could tell easily, they nodded before getting comfy on the couch. Frisk closed their eyes, it was rather pleasant in the house, filled with warmth and they could feel themselves getting warmer by the second.

There was the click of the door and it opening, Sans seemed to panic, throwing the rest of the blanket over Frisk and Flowey. Frisk wasn't very fond of being under blankets, but they decided it was best. As it seemed that Sans' brother wasn't happy with humans, meaning that while they were supposed to be recovering they would have to have another fight.

“Sans! What are you doing not at your sentry station?! I am away for just an hour and you are already slacking off!” Frisk heard the new voice from the direction of the door, knowing that it must be Papyrus that had came in.  
“I was just checking in, I thought that I might stop by and get something.” Frisk listened to Sans talk, he was rather close to the couch. They guessed that he had stepped closer to it once Papyrus had came inside.  
“What were you getting? Blankets? So you could sleep more?” Frisk was able to see slightly through a lighter blanket that had been put on them, Papyrus was pointing at them. They held their breath slightly, knowing that it was best if Papyrus came closer.

“No, I was just getting them for…” Frisk could hear Sans having lots of trouble trying to come up with a reason for his need for blankets. They didn't say anything though, nor move, as they knew it would make the situation much worse.  
“Don't lie to me, _brother._ ” Frisk could see Papyrus come closer, the way he said brother made Frisk want to flinch. There was such disgust put into it, they could only think of what could have happened to make Papyrus dislike Sans so much.  
“Now tell me, what are those blankets doing down here? Some of them are even mine and you decided not to ask.” Papyrus's voice showed pure annoyance, Frisk could see almost a sort of glare from the taller skeleton at the other. Their outfit was just as red themed as Sans' was, a red scarf… Frisk wasn't able to make out much of the rest, other than some of his outfit was black.

“I bought them down here to sleep.” Sans grumbled, Papyrus glared at him like he had said nothing.  
“Excuse me, I couldn't hear you.”  
“I said that… I brought them down here so I can take a nap while you were off on your stupid errands with Undyne!” Sans seemed to grow more confident with his next words, then Frisk saw bones appear not that far from Sans. “S-S-” Their mouth was covered by Flowey, who gave them a rather stern look that pretty clearly portrayed that they were not to speak, despite the situation. Sans ducked down just in time when the white bones flew where his skull once had been.  
“You have gotten better at dodging, I guess that is some improvement. Get back to your station, I'll put these blankets away. You won't be able to sleep tonight, I'll make sure of it.” Sans gave Papyrus a cold stare.  
“I can put them away, let me.” Sans pushed Papyrus out of the way, who had moved originally to pick up the blankets. Papyrus gave a nod in displeasure, but letting his brother do what he wished. Sans picked up Frisk, and started to carry them up the stairs.

“Make sure that you put all those blankets away where they were before.” Papyrus said from downstairs, but Sans seemed to ignore him. Flowey was holding onto Frisk, they were going to get the flower a flower pot soon enough. Sadly, they weren't really able to have it since they were always possibly in the trouble of being attacked. Sans opened a door with a key, it was easy to tell even when being faced inwards at Sans. Then he sat them down on a mattress, Sans pulling the blanket off of over their face.

“Just, stay here. I'll be right back.” Sans pulled a couple blankets off of Frisk, before heading to the other rooms. Frisk could feel their limbs again, which was rather reassuring, they went to move. Pulling their legs out from under the blankets, they looked at their fingers, they were just a tinge purple on the tips. Frisk really wished that they had gotten mittens.

“We got ourselves in quite a predicament, as much as I value you want to help them. This is causing more trouble than it's worth.” Flowey stated, going up to Frisk's shoulder, moving so they were looking at Frisk. “I mean, they are just some brothers that have problems with each other. You do want to go home right? We don't have time to fix these two's relationship.”

Frisk hung their head, pondering Flowey's statement. It was true, they really wanted to go home, but even then. They felt like they should help the two skeletons to get along in some way, they were DETERMINED to do it. “I want to go home, but I will help them first.” Flowey nodded, obviously displeased, but accepting of the child's decision. As their conversation ended, the door opened and there stood Papyrus.

“You are what Sans was hiding from me! A human. I didn't know Sans was so weak to actually protect a human child.” Bones appeared and Frisk quickly got to their feet, even if they were still a tiny bit numb. Then with a blink of the eye, Sans was standing in front of them.  
“Don't even think of hurting them, Papyrus.” Bones started to appear near Sans as well, obviously for defense. Papyrus only smirked, sending the bones straight at the two. Frisk didn't need to do anything, as the white bones hit Sans' own white ones while the blue ones phased through them both.

“You really are pathetic.” Papyrus said, Frisk then noticed how much Sans was already huffing in tiredness. What appeared to be sweat dropped from the side of his head. “Protecting a stupid human, for what? What did they do to make you so soft? For you to protect them? They are just going to kill you when they're done with you. That is what humans do, and since you are so weak, yet willing. They could easily dispose of you. Now get out of the way so I can get rid of them. Before you get yourself killed.”

Sans seemed slightly persuaded by his brother's words, but he shook his head and looked up at Papyrus. “They have only showed me kindness as they fought me, they didn't even bother to attack me. They decided to ask me questions about my life, and then decided to… hug me when I...” He trailed off.  
“When you what Sans? You gave up?” Papyrus was coming forth, his bones ready for the next attack.  
“-cried.” Papyrus started to laugh, sending the bones at him and Frisk. There was much more in quantity. Some even appearing at their feet. Papyrus looked over to Frisk, the two made eye contact or what seemed like it.  
“You made my brother weaker than he ever has been, you and him will die if you don't make him not fight. I am not afraid of hurting you both.” Papyrus warned, as if he actually didn't want Sans to get hurt. Even if he was saying that he would if Sans stood in the way.

“We will not fight any longer, this has been enough. Now leave.” Sans seemed to be tired, yet angry. Papyrus didn't take him very seriously, as he didn't step back till really big bones split the room in half, making it nearly impossible for any other attack to go through.  
“Don't think that Undyne won't hear about this, you can't protect that human forever brother.” Papyrus gave a glare to Frisk, before leaving the room. Sans was concentrating rather hard on keeping the barrier up, he looked like he could fall asleep on his feet.

“You are lucky that I like you.” Sans announced in a tired tone, Frisk went beside Sans.  
“Thank you.” Sans hesitantly gave a sluggish nod. Flowey looked at Frisk with a rather worried expression, the golden plant still on their shoulder. Frisk knew that it was definitely going to take a lot of determination for them to even find a way to become friends with Papyrus, or even just fix the relationship between the two skeletons that has seemed to rapture to pieces once Frisk had arrived.


	3. A Hug For The Road

It wasn't long before the barrier was pulled back down, Sans then went back over to the bed. The skeleton sat down, leaning his back against the wall and slowly started to fall asleep. Frisk got on the mattress, looking over to the door as if Papyrus would return any second. They felt unnerved knowing that Papyrus could possibly kill them while Sans was sleeping, they knew that they were good at dodging after all the monsters they had encountered.

Encountering the two skeletons had caused them to realize how the difficulty was changed on them. Papyrus was definitely going to be hard to get past, even with Sans having helped it had been rather hard. The younger brother was colder, meaner, than anyone Frisk had ever met before, especially compared to the previous monsters they had encountered. They thought about Undyne, and how the character would be if it seemed that Papyrus had used them much as a threat.

That meant that Papyrus must show respect to them, and by how it seemed the underground worked. It was because Undyne was stronger than Papyrus, Frisk could only philosophize over how they were going to make friends with Undyne if that was the case. As Frisk had a feeling they would encounter Undyne later on. 

“Frisk, it is a really bad idea to stay here any longer. It is just going to become more dangerous.” Frisk just shook their head, they weren't going to leave. They felt like they could do something, anything and make things better for the underground. They didn't just want to leave, not doing anything about the monsters that had lived underground for so long. Frisk glanced at Flowey in time to see his rather hurt face that Frisk was not listening to him, then he turned away.

“I'll help you, even if I don't exactly like your decision.” Frisk smiled at the golden flower, who didn't turn to look at them. Frisk glanced over to Sans, he was sleeping rather soundly. Frisk pulled their sleeve over their hand, getting rid of the 'sweat' that was dripping off Sans' skull. They tried to think of how a skeleton, could possibly sweat, but they were monsters after all. So, they were able to break what would normally make sense to humans. They pulled their hand away when Sans stirred slightly, letting out a sigh. They weren't really sure about what they were doing, it felt right, being with the monsters and trying to help them.

“Thank you, Flowey.” Frisk glanced over to the flower, who was looking out the window with a look of disgust. “We're going to have to deal with the cold again soon huh?”  
“Yeah, the only thing I thank you for… Staying warm.” Flowey spoke, moving so he could catch of glimpse of Frisk, before going back to look out the window.

There was all of a sudden the sound of a phone ringing, Frisk checked it was definitely not the phone that Toriel had gave them so she could check in on them after they left. Sans woke up and put his hand in his sweater pocket to pull out a rather new looking phone. “Sans here, what the heck do you want Undyne?” He started with a tired tone, but got up after he figured out who it was. Frisk watched as Sans turned and noticed the kid, he put his finger up to his teeth. Telling them to be quiet, there was no way Frisk wanted to talk when Undyne was on the phone anyway.

“Yeah, I get it. I left my station when I shouldn't have. I won't le-” He stopped talking, his expression matching that of a dog that was scared to get smacked for taking a piece of ham without permission. “I-I'll be there shortly.” Frisk could slightly hear the yelling that had came from the phone before Sans had spoke again. He hung up the phone, glancing at Frisk, a troubled expression was on his face now and what Frisk thought might be some fear.

“Hey… What's your name?” He looked over to Frisk, his fingers moving nervously.  
“Frisk.” The child replied to him rather quickly, Sans nodded.  
“Frisk, I have to leave and tend to some things. So don't leave this room, got it? I'll talk to my brother, but don't think he won't find a reason to kill you when I am gone.” Sans instructed, Frisk looked over to Flowey for a split second.   
“Got it.”  
“Good.” Sans said, before heading out the door, slamming the door with quite a lot of force. Possibly anger that the skeleton had been holding in or some of the sort.

Frisk had gotten up from the bed after a while, wanting to do something as the waiting was getting already dull. They went over to look at the dresser, that looked like it had went through a war just to be there. Most of the edges were broken off and wood stood out, just trying to touch the nearest thing, give them a splinter. There was also cuts in the wood dresser, the handles were broken off and replaced with makeshift ones. 

There wasn't much in the room, other than the mattress and the dresser. Things weren't the most tidy, but they certainly weren't that dirty either. The bed seemed like the only thing not in order, and it was only because Frisk had been brought up there with the blankets. They went to sit back down on the bed, swinging their feet and hitting the mattress by it. The door opened, only a crack, from the outside a hand came in the room. Flowey and Frisk watched as gold coins were placed down.

“Gold…? What is he trying to do?” Flowey asked, slightly confused by why it was there. “We could get ourselves some food with that.” Frisk nodded in agreement, they weren't the most sure of it till they picked up the coin and saw that outside the room laid yet another one.  
“I think it might be a trail...” Frisk said, they weren't the most sure, they didn't see Papyrus though. So they could easily just grab the coins and head out the door to get some stuff from the shop that they had seen on the way.

“He isn't here, so hurry it up and grab it.” Frisk listened to the flower, running over and grabbing the second coin. They continued like that down the hall and down the stairs, not really thinking too much about it much anymore. Papyrus must have left it for later, and wasn't expecting them to come right away! Out the door they went, heading to the shop, Flowey wrapped himself around Frisk to make it look like they were a walking flower.

Frisk put twenty-six gold pieces on the counter. “Two Cinnamon buns.” Flowey spoke for them, Frisk could see that they were stared at for a few seconds before two buns were placed in front of them. They grabbed them, before leaving the shop, it was really hard to walk when a flower was in front of their face. Frisk could hardly see a thing. When they got back towards the house, they noticed that there were coins leading east or what they thought was east.

“I still don't see Papyrus or Sans, it is best if we take the opportunity. If we fight without more food, we are going to surely die. Just telling you, Frisk.” Frisk listened to the flower's words, he untangled himself from around Frisk's head so he wasn't blocking the child's vision. They then went over and started to grab the coins again. When they had enough for yet another Cinnamon bun, they noticed that they could see a way back, they were in some thick mist.

“My brother was foolish for protecting you. Weaklings may try and band together, but when they are apart, it is easily to destroy them one after another.” Bones came right at them, they weren't really able to see them till they were a two feet away from them due to the mist. Frisk had no clue where Papyrus was, and it was rather frightening, they slowed their breathing. No need to get too scared, Flowey destroyed the bones with his own attack while Frisk was calming down.

“Why do you frown upon being weak? Weren't you weak once?” No response, just bones being thrown at them. Both Flowey and Frisk knew it was going to be a hard fight with Papyrus, Flowey was only able to destroy a couple bones, while Frisk was able to dodge the rest. “I bet your brother is just trying to make you happy, and all you ever show him is disappointment. What if you lost him today? What if Undyne killed him? What would you do?”

Blue and white blurs came straight at Frisk, they luckily had stayed still through the blue ones rather than staying near the white ones that would have impacted them if they hadn't moved. It was easy to tell that Papyrus was somewhere in front of them, so they decided to move forward. The crunching of snow that must have come from Papyrus showed exactly where he was, as Frisk had made sure that the noise hadn't come from their stepping. “You are open to being spared at any time. I don't want to fight.”

“None of you weaklings ever want to fight, because you will know you will lose.” Papyrus's voice moved behind them, a bone coming down much like a hammer would.  
“Frisk! Watch out!” Flowey spoke, seeing the attack much before Frisk had seen it themselves. They weren't fast enough, getting hit hard by the attack to the head. It felt like already they were close to passing out.  
“Hurry, eat this and get ready to dodge. Next turn we ARE attacking.” Flowey seemed to be really angry, pulling out a cinnamon bun so Frisk could eat it.

“No! I won't fight, I won't give in to that.” Flowey eyed Frisk for a second or so, then nodded just in time to see the new attacks coming in. Flowey wasn't able to provide any help since the attacks had came fast.

“I don't understand why you insist not to fight me, if you defeat me you can continue your journey home. But yet, you are standing there procrastinating your death. Why?” Papyrus said, he came into view before disappearing into the mist and then a couple bones flew straight at Frisk from above. The child looked up to the attacks as they headed towards them so they could dodge the ones that Flowey hadn't gotten rid of with his pellets.

Then they felt something hit their legs, and swipe them off their feet. Frisk fell onto their back, snow being thrown up with them falling. The bones hit them in the chest and legs since they hadn't been able to move.  
“Flowey… Are you okay?” They looked at their companion on their shoulder, who responded with the dip of the head. Frisk got onto their knees, trying to get up. Their legs felt weak from the constant state of fighting that seemed to keep going on. That break back when they got to rest had done magic, but it hadn't been enough to give them a decent break. Frisk grabbed the last cinnamon bun, knowing that it was their last hope.

They ate the cinnamon bun, and returned to their stance. They didn't do anything, only sparing Papyrus, the skeleton attacked relentlessly a couple more times. Not even saying a word. Frisk really started to get scared as they kept sparing Papyrus, nothing was changing, they were dodging attacks that were gradually getting different. While the progress they were making was useless. “P-Please stop attacking me...” More bones.  
“I… I don't want to fight you. Just stop!” The mist seemed to grow faint, not as thick as it had previously been. Papyrus stepped forward, throwing bones at each side of Frisk. Who didn't move, and took the attack.

Frisk had a horrible plan, and they knew that it was way too risky. They fell forward, their arms out to cushion their fall on the snow. They saw that Papyrus stood in front of them, looking up they saw Papyrus's holding the bone that may or may not kill them.  
“In this world, weaklings die, only the strongest survive. Count this as me saving you from a more painful death.” Frisk closed their eyes, but nothing happened. They didn't move, they didn't try and look to see what had stopped Papyrus from doing it.

All they did was listen. To their right, they heard the noise of something being thrown into the snow and then the sounds of footsteps leading away from them. Frisk opened their eyes, feeling that it was safe enough to do so. Flowey had taken refuge in Frisk's backpack, Frisk knew that the flower couldn't risk their life, even though Frisk knew they would. Luckily enough, Frisk had told the flower the plan, it had been sudden, but he didn't object to listening.

Frisk was scanned the area, seeing Papyrus up near what looked to be a cave with a big waterfall. The grass and snow suddenly ending and turning to stone. He stood, he seemed to be looking at the water. His shoulders went up before lowering, as if he had let out a sigh.  
“I know what you must be thinking… And honestly, I don't want to admit it myself.” Papyrus gazed back at Frisk, then back at the waterfall. “I can't kill you, nor can I kill any weakling that comes through. A fair fight is what I wish. Those previous kids, they weren't kind, they fought us just like we expected them to. They killed us with no mercy. So we had no mercy for them.”

“But… You were different. If I remember… Asgore had had once a human child that was like you. Don't think that lets you off the hook though. Just get the heck out of here before I change my mind about sparing you.” He took a brief break. “You're not going to get past Undyne.” Frisk got up from ground, before going over to Papyrus. Who turned away completely, so, Frisk went from behind him and hugged the tall skeleton's legs.  
“You don't have to act so tough.” Papyrus put his arm down, pulling off Frisk's arms.  
“If I give you a proper 'hug', would you leave?” Frisk nodded, and Papyrus bent down, seeming to still be annoyed.

Then he held his arms out to Frisk, who then hugged him as tightly as they could. Slowly and hesitantly, Frisk could feel Papyrus's boney arms wrap around them. Frisk also noticed that fact that Papyrus's face loosened, his eye sockets closed as if he was actually trying to enjoy it. Papyrus unwrapped his arms after a few seconds, Frisk doing the same. He stood up and turned away as if the hug had never happened.  
“Now leave.” Frisk didn't say anything in reply, they knew they didn't have to. They started into waterfall, feeling bad for not listening to Sans. It seemed like they were going to meet Undyne soon enough, so possibly that meant that they might run into Sans on the way through what Frisk wanted to call Waterfall.

“Flowey, I think we might have made friends with him.”


	4. The First Mistake and Backtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. There was a HUGE gap in between last chapter and this chapter. I am extremely sorry for that, however! It is finally here, after tons of homework, tons of exam prep, and exam week. I should have honestly gotten it done earlier this week, but I have been sick and busy. So I am happy to present this... sort of filler chapter. More interesting things will happen next chapter promise. 
> 
> Comments are EXTREMELY appreciated, and will GUARANTEED a faster chapter. If you have any suggestions or questions (that wouldn't prove as spoilers of course), then I'll make sure to answer them and tend to them in any way I can. Enjoy this!

As they continued their way into 'Waterfall', Flowey had eventually made his way onto Frisk's shoulder, wrapping himself loosely around Frisk's neck. Their footsteps echoing through the cavern as they went through, the stone making their footsteps sound much more louder than they normally had been.  
“So… We might as well disguise ourselves again?” Flowey said, he obviously disliked the idea just like Frisk wasn't too fond of it. It sure constricted Frisk's breathing whenever they had to breathe into a flower's back. It was better than having to fight against monsters all the time, even if they wanted to make friends with pretty much all of them.

“If that is what we have to do. Then yeah.” Flowey uncomfortably made himself like a mask on Frisk's face much like back in Snowdin. Frisk could tell that Flowey was making sure he wasn't holding on too tightly onto Frisk, they gave him a thumbs up and they started to walk. Flowey making sure they went the right way, they nearly had only peripheral vision. Which as they walked, they got more confident with seeing only the sides of everything.

They walked for a good while, but then the footing underneath them disappeared and before Flowey could say anything they fell into water. Flowey unwrapped himself quickly so Frisk could see and stop themselves falling into what seemed like a never-ending waterfall.  
“I think it is best if we don't do that…” Frisk nodded, their clothes sticking to them since they were wet. They walked over to the other edge away from the waterfall that led into a void, and close to a waterfall that fed the next one.

Frisk could spot something on the other side of the waterfall, so they went through the middle. They expected to hit a wall after the water poured all over them, soaking them even more.  
“Why did you go do that for?” Flowey exclaimed as they arrived in a room.  
“I saw a room, I was curious.” Frisk replied, heading over into the room and seeing the red tutu. Red seemed to be a rather popular colour in the underground, they took it and put it on. “Like it?”  
“It looks good.” He paused for a second before saying something more. “Can we just please get dry?” His petals were down in his face, and Frisk nodded in agreement. They went through the waterfall again, and Frisk laughed slightly as they saw how Flowey reacted to it. His head pushed down in a dip as the water hit him.

“What is so funny?” Flowey looked at Frisk with a playful glare.  
“Nothing.” Frisk then got out of the rather slow water and headed onward, Flowey seemed rather unconvinced. They came to a room that actually wasn't drowning in water, there was pieces of a puzzle that seemed rather broken. There was a plaque saying 'four flowers in the row', and everything else was rubbed away. Frisk sneezed from still being rather wet, they took the two flowers that were to fill in the holes in the little flower bridge.

“It seems like someone had destroyed the puzzle and didn't bother putting it back together, honestly we don't have to do it. You can get over that gap right?” Flowey asked, Frisk gave a curt nod, but felt like doing the simplistic puzzle anyway. They put the little flowers in place and they bloomed, making so there was no pieces that they would fall in.  
“You just like solving puzzles, don't you?” Frisk nodded vigorously, even though they would have replied with spoken word if they wanted. They couldn't help laughing at Flowey's shake of the head. They headed across the path, then noticed that Sans was there. The skeleton had his hood up and was walking like he was annoyed, Frisk waved, but Sans didn't react as he nearly passed by them.

“Hey Sans!” The outburst from Frisk definitely got his attention, but maybe that had been a bad idea. As bones appeared instantly as soon as Sans had turned around and were thrown exactly where Frisk had been. Frisk hadn't seen it coming, even though they really should have. Frisk had forgot that they hadn't saved since right before they left the ruins... The bones hit Frisk through the chest and abdomen, their HP hitting zero rather fast. Sans had a look of actual regret, before Frisk felt themselves slip from their surroundings.

* * *

 

“Just call whenever, it would be nice to talk again, child.” Frisk heard as they arrived at their save point. Toriel stood there with only a tiny smile, Frisk couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by the sudden change, it wasn't the first time they had died or anything. They just hadn't been impaled before. They stumbled over their words.  
“Y-yeah, I-I will.” Toriel seemed to be unbothered by the fact that Frisk had said it the way they had, most likely it was because they probably thought they were recovering from the fight. The tall boss monster turned, looking back at Frisk for a second and then continued their way back to Home.

“I-I definitely don't want to do that again...” Frisk said, feeling like there was still bones in them. They hadn't really thought of how bad it would have been to die that way, they had gotten so ridiculously lucky with Papyrus and Sans, despite the close calls.  
“You really should have just let him pass...” Flowey came out of the bag, almost groggy in the way he spoke. “We could have just ignored him, or you could have saved after Papyrus. Why didn't you?”  
“I... Forgot to... Sorry.” Flowey let out a heavy sigh at Frisk's apology.  
“It's fine, all we have to do now is be more ready and do this more quicker to catch up with time lost.”

They went out the ruins door, pushing it open, before it closed shut behind them. They walked down the path, when they stepped over the stick, it didn't break when they were a couple feet away from it. Once they went across the bridge, they noticed that Sans was there at his sentry station. He looked like he was slowly falling asleep, but then he noticed Frisk. The skeleton got up from his feet, and Frisk went to move back slightly as it was rather sudden.

They weren't able to move though, as they were held still by almost a red aura. “Hey there, Frisk. Mind explaining what's going on, possibly? As I do remember killing you. Not intentionally, of course, but I did kill you. Did I not? So why is it that we are back to this, again?” Sans had his hand out slightly, his eye was always red, so that was still the same. They were thrown into the tree, Frisk yelled out from the impact.

“I'm sorry, kid. This is some pretty messed up shit, and as much as you're nice and all. I don't have the tolerance to deal with such pranks. So spit it out, before you spit out something else.” Sans said, Frisk was curious why he was acting the way he was. They knew they would have to tell him something, before they died yet again.  
“I-I can come back to life by using a save point, earlier on before the point where I died.” Frisk explained, it was hard enough explaining how it worked to themselves, but to someone else it sounded even more confusing. They felt Flowey make their way out of the bag, they were glad he was alright despite the fact they were thrown up against a tree.

Sans gave Frisk a firm look, he was evidently thinking of whether to believe the child or not. “That would explain why I am back here, and why you came from the ruins... Fine, I believe you.” Sans muttered after a couple seconds, putting Frisk down on the ground and releasing his magic from being around them.  
“Thanks, Sans.” Sans seemed caught off guard, he only nodded.   
“Let's go to Snowdin, alright? You got the quite amount of catching up to do.” The red themed skeleton told Frisk, before starting to walk towards Snowdin.

“We're going to have to go through this again, huh?” Flowey enquired from the side of the backpack as Frisk started to head after Sans.  
“I am sure it will be somewhat different this time. I mean, maybe we can get Sans to help or something like that.” Frisk replied, before they hurried up so they were beside Sans, who seemed bothered by something that Frisk couldn't really put their finger on.


	5. A Little Tip

Frisk had hardly suspected that on the way back to Snowdin that Sans would make them go through the puzzles on their own. They weren't very fun as normal puzzles that Frisk could easily come up with, most of them conspiring with something that could kill if done wrong. One of them being an electricity maze that luckily Sans had spared the child from doing, an X and O puzzle on ice that had spikes included in it to make sure that if you messed up you paid for it. Frisk had really been lucky that time as Flowey had helped them sort it out while Sans waited for Frisk up ahead.  
  
Frisk stumbled through another X and O puzzle, it wasn't on ice. Which Frisk was very much happy with, they started to figure it out.  
“Try going that way.” Flowey had came out on their shoulder, pointing to a way through the rather large rocks. Sans was waiting for them, which the child just couldn't help being happy that he was not just ditching them. They had a slight feeling of doubt that Sans actually trusted them, and that they should trust him. Frisk just discarded it as something Flowey would say, even though the flower never really seemed to be wrong.  
  
They headed the way Flowey had pointed, it was like a maze and an X and O puzzle, it was rather annoying. Flowey gave them directions and it wasn't too hard to hit all the buttons, they had saved just before the maze. Which gave them relief on many ways, as it meant they weren't thrown back too much by the possibility of Frisk failing the puzzles. A tower of spikes stopped Frisk from going forward out of the maze, Sans was there on the other side. He was sitting against a tree and seemed to be snoozing away.  
  
“Sans!” No response, Flowey looked rather startled by the sudden yell. It wasn't enough to wake up the skeleton though.  
“SANS! I need some help!” The skeleton woke up, looking over to the yell. He looked like he was cowering, just slightly as if he expected to be scolded for sleeping. Sans then headed over to the button and stepped on it, but Frisk knew instantly that they had done the puzzle wrong. Spikes started appearing behind them, and just when they saw the spikes start to peak out of the snow. Everything blacked out for a second, and then it was light again.  
  
The snow around them was just as white as before, and Frisk was being held by Sans. Who instantly let go once he knew that Frisk had came to. Sans didn't say anything to Frisk about the situation, heading down the path. The brown haired child looked back at the spike-X-O-maze and then went after Sans.  
“Thank you for saving me.” Frisk said, Flowey was yet again in the bag. He didn't stay out much, as the cold atmosphere got to him rather fast. Especially after he thought they were going to die. Sans gave a curt nod, but didn't seem to be completely listening to Frisk.  
“If it means another reset wouldn't have to happen. We don't have time to redo puzzles, you just seemed to like them...”  
  
Frisk thought about it, they definitely really did enjoy doing the puzzles and getting help from Flowey whenever he wasn't freezing to death. “Yeah, it is nice to try those puzzles out, even if they meant to kill me.”

* * *

 

When they finally got to the bridge, Frisk's clothing was slightly torn up from the monsters in the forest that they had befriended luckily.   
“Hey kid, once we get to Snowdin, I suggest you get some rest, there's a inn, they let anyone in. Papyrus is probably going to be a hassle for you. Don't know how you did it the first time. Just make sure you are ready.” Sans said, walking in front of Frisk and stopping them from going onward. He pulled out a piece of paper, he used a pencil that was stored in one of his pockets to write down some numbers. “I saw you had a phone, and as much as I like to help you and such. It wouldn't look good for me if I was with you all the time, so you just call me whenever you need help.” Sans held out the piece of paper to Frisk, who nodded and took it to input it into the phone they had got from Toriel.  
  
When Frisk finished up, they looked up to thank Sans. Only to see the swirling snowflakes that took up the place where Sans stood hardly a minute before. “Hey, Flowey… Can we rest at that inn? Just for a little bit?” Frisk decided they would ask the flower, they were tired from going through the puzzles and the cold. They definitely wanted to take shelter.  
“Y-Yeah, d-d-do what y-y-you n-need to.” A shivering flower responded from the bag, Frisk nodded to themselves as if to confirm that that was what they intended to do. They went across the bridge, noticing some interesting structures that were ingrained into the stone by the bridge. It was hard to notice, but the crevices where the parts would come out of were just big enough to make it slightly noticeable. Even if it seemed to be slightly pasted over with some snow.  
  
Frisk rubbed their shoulders, trying to warm themselves up a bit more. They headed off towards the inn as they got to Snowdin, at least it wasn't that far from the bridge. As soon as they entered the hotel, a wave of warm air hit them, making them shiver in response. Two standing bunnies sat behind the counter, a book placed on top of it. One of them was small and looked like they caused quite a bit of trouble, as they seemed to be rummaging through things under the desk. The older and most likely the mother of the child seemed to perk up slightly in what sort of looked like happiness, but as well as disgust.  
  
“Excuse me, are you going to get all that snow off your shoes? I don't need any of your wet things in here, and if you want a room, you will have to have twenty gold. If you don't, you don't get a room. End of that. You can tell anyone who told you that this is a free service that I won't tolerate anymore freebees coming in here. Especially a disgusting human.” The rabbit seemed hardened, but Frisk could see that she really didn't want to act that way. Or so the motherly love showed in her eyes, much like Toriel's.  
  
“I'm very sorry about that.” Frisk stomped their feet, knowing that it would get rid of most of the snow. The mat under their feet starting to absorb the melted snow that had fallen off their shoes since it was so warm. They then went off the mat, keeping their feet on the mat, and leaned against the closest wall so they could take off their shoes. During that time, the rabbit seemed to be confused as if it wasn't what others would. It was a bit clear that no one had manners nor really cared much about each other in the Underground, but it was a little hard to believe that someone wouldn't be nice enough to just simply get rid of the snow.  
  
They put the shoes down by the door.  
“Child, give me your shoes, I'll keep them for you. Do you have enough gold to purchase a room?” The rabbit said, much kinder than the first time that she had spoke. She motioned for Frisk to come over to the counter, which they did after picking up their soaking wet shoes and walking in their just as wet socks.  
“Yeah, I do. Thank you.” The rabbit seemed just as caught off guard as Sans had been the first few times they had said it to the skeleton. They nodded, and took their shoes putting it on a little shelf above a heater.  
“Oh dear, your socks are probably soaked as well. Would you like them warmed up as well?” Frisk nodded, pulling off their socks and handing them to the monster. Then they proceeded to start pulling out gold for the room, they decided they would pay her fifty gold, it was a bit much. However, the warmth and a room as well as the hospitality was much appreciated. When they put it on the counter, the rabbit's face dropped.  
  
“Oh my, I only need twenty… Are you sure you wish to pay me this much?” Frisk gave an enthusiastic nod, the monster really couldn't believe it. She gulped and took the money to put it away in her pocket, looking back to Frisk. “What is your name, child?”  
“Frisk.” The child responded fast, getting slightly better at speaking more after so much times of having to do it since they fell down. Before they had fallen down into the Underground, they had been much more secluded and reserved.  
“Thank you very much, Frisk, you may stay here as long as you need and-” She stopped when she noticed that Frisk had something to say. “Yes?”  
“Your name.”  
“Oh… I'm Lucy.” The monster started to head over to the stairs. “Follow me, I'll show you your room. Stay as long as you need, and come whenever you wish.” Lucy headed up the stairs, and Frisk in their little toes that were being heated up by the warm floor, went on right after them.  
  
Despite the loud neighbours that seemed to be snoring as loud as a motorboat, they enjoyed when they had been able to go into their room. After thanking Lucy again, Frisk went over to the bed and took off their backpack so they could take sleeping Flowey out of the bag and on the nightstand. The lamp that stood overhead of Flowey woke the flower up, as well as the snoring most likely.  
“You got a room?” Flowey asked, yawning.  
“Yeah, I did. The person running this place, Lucy, was rather nice. They just had been hardened by the mean rude people living in the town, I hope that I can change the way people act around here...”  
“But you can't, Frisk. Don't forget that, we are only here for a little bit before we have to get on our way to get YOU out. Not anyone else, we can't make too many friends. Or all this would be for nothing if you choose to stay.” Flowey made sure to make it really clear with Frisk that they couldn't just make friends with every single monster and change the society that Frisk guessed they had been living in for as long as they could count.  
  
“I know that, I can still wish.” Frisk turned off the lights, the lamp as well. They climbed into the bed, pulling the velvet red coloured covers over themselves and getting as comfortable as they could. Frisk was so tired that they knew even with the loud snoring from the next room over, that they could easily fall asleep.  
“Good night, Flowey.”  
“Good night, Frisk. Have a good sleep, and may your wishes come true in your dreams.” Frisk hadn't really suspected Flowey to say that, but smiled in the darkness with their eyes closed. They would have said something back to the wonderful flower. Exhaustion, however, soon overwhelmed their wish to speak, and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to say that I am finally finding more time to write. I hope you guys like these calmer chapters, as we are soon going to have quite the chaotic ones. 
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated that it is ridiculous. As I said, more comments, faster postings. Almost a complete guaranteed. You pretty much motivate me to stop procrastinating.
> 
> Thank you, MetalGhoulKnight for commenting and thank you, Chloe SantaToast as well! You two are the reasons why this chapter came out faster than the others. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did make it!


	6. A Call To Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter.

As Frisk drifted into consciousness, they heard something from the lobby. It was a loud and demanding voice, they couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. They opened their eyes, rubbing them and looking over to Flowey who seemed really nervous. “Get your stuff, we should really go...” Flowey said, his voice laced with sheer anxiety. Frisk could tell that they really needed to go, they got out of the bed and then heard the stomping up the staircase. They grabbed Flowey, who seemed completely disoriented by the sudden movement.

Frisk then placed themselves on their belly on the floor, then moving under the bed with what little room that it had. Flowey having to dip his head to make sure that he didn't hit his head against the bed boards. They had just been fast enough, as soon as Frisk had gotten situated, the door opened with quite a lot of force. “You said that the human was in this room right? I saw those shoes, so don't think you can lie to me.” Frisk was able to look out from under the bed to see Papyrus with his hand around Lucy's ears as if he was going to hurt her if he didn't get his way.  
“T-t-they're in here, o-o-or they left without t-t-their stuff. Mister Papyrus.” Lucy responded to the tall skeleton, who took a glance where the backpack was placed which was against the wall by the bed. Papyrus let out an agitated sigh, letting go of Lucy's ears and then started rummaging through the bag.

“Go back to your main counter now.” Lucy nodded and left the room, closing the door behind herself. Papyrus then put down the bag and sat down on the bed, Frisk covering their mouth so they didn't squeak too loud from the sudden pressure on their back. They could tell Papyrus hadn't heard as he seemed to stay still on the bed, it was near silent, it sounded like Papyrus was muttering to himself about something. His feet not that far from Frisk, they couldn't help feeling unnerved, should they do anything? They had saved before the bridge, and they knew how much Sans seemed to hate time being thrown backwards whenever they died.

“Why would they leave their stuff here…? The last thing we need is to have a human loose in the Underground and having some weakling kill them off to get into the Royal Guard.” Papyrus said, rather annoyed, Frisk had luckily heard the skeleton's tone. The child had hardly noticed that Flowey had crept near to say something quietly into their ear. “What should we do?” He said as quietly as he could to Frisk, who jumped in response to the sudden new voice. Papyrus got to his feet instantly and Frisk found themselves able to move, their blood running cold by the fact that they had messed up.

“Well, get up!” Flowey jump-started Frisk, after Papyrus had went to grab Frisk from under the bed. He wasn't able to though, as Frisk sudden moved to the other side of the bed and got out. They put their head up to almost get hit by bones that collided with the wall behind them, with Flowey in their arms, they ran. There was nothing else they could do. Papyrus threw more bones at them as they got to the door and closed it. Bones going through the door and just glazing them, they pushed their back against the door. Suddenly there was a figure behind them, who then went for the door and locked it. Papyrus still trying to break down the door.

“Hurry up child, let's get your shoes on and get you going on your way. Follow me.” Lucy took Frisk's only free hand, as the other was holding Flowey's pot as they bolted downstairs and to the shoe rack. She pulled out the child's shoes and socks. “Don't come back here, it isn't safe. I hardly doubt they will let me forget this, so be good. Alright, Frisk? Maybe you can change the way people act around here, who knows. Just get on your shoes and go.” Lucy gave Frisk a tiny hug, before letting them put on their socks and shoes.  
“Thank you, Lucy.” Frisk said, as they headed towards the door.  
“Thank you so much more, Frisk.” Lucy replied to the child, as the door opened. Frisk turned their head back to look at them one last time and say something else.  
“You're welcome, you deserve to be treated to kindly.” The face that followed it was still slightly shocked, but it seemed she believed she deserved it, as she nodded solemnly.

“Hurry up, Frisk. We should get going while we have the chance.” Flowey reminded them, Frisk nodding and heading off towards 'Waterfall'. As much as they wanted to help Papyrus and Sans like they had previously, they knew that Papyrus was going to be hard to please and to fix their relationship was going to take even more. Frisk noted to come back, before they left, they wanted to help them the best they could. Even if Flowey didn't think it was a very good idea.

They ran to the tunnels, and didn't stop running till they got to Waterfall. They saved again, they noticed that their HP was much more than what it was normally. They did really have a good sleep, even if it was only for a couple hours and they had lost all their stuff except their weapon and armor. The ribbon they had found was soon discarded for the same tutu that they had gotten previously, they made to save whenever they could as they made their way through the easier puzzles.

It wasn't long before they had made several friends in the area, and had made it rather far in their mind. They got to a bridge that changed directions only to go straight right after, it was strange as there was nothing that it was going around. They started walking across the bridge, the last thing they had suspected was that spears would be launched at them from the ledge that was just above them. A spear hit their shoulder and disappeared soon after it hit.  
Frisk yelled in pain, they almost dropped Flowey from them wanting to put their hand up to their shoulder. Flowey had gotten quite the fright of almost being dropped, he seemed way more concerned for Frisk. Who sped up their pace, but it wasn't enough, a spear hit their leg and they crashed forward. Unable to stop themselves as they didn't want Flowey to get crushed.

As soon as they would have thought they would have been attacked, Frisk heard the noise of a monster dying and as they looked up something blew in their face. They rubbed at it and looked at their hands, finding that it was monster dust. “Get out of the way, I am trying to protect you yet you get in the way when I am doing my job!” Someone expressed unhappily, Frisk noticed that the monsters they had made friends with were standing in front of them.

They had to do something about the bought time they had, they couldn't just let it go to waste. They put Flowey down on the ground and sat up. They pulled out their phone, another noise of a monster died and dust being thrown their way by the wind. They clicked Sans's number, they hated to get him involved, but they needed his help and urgently. He needed to help stop whoever the person was that was killing their friends, they didn't even realize they were crying.  
“Where are you?” That was the only thing Sans asked for, not asking anything else, not engaging in the normal conversation Frisk had sort of suspected might happen. They had a feeling that it wasn't common in the Underground.  
“At the first bridge part in the Waterfall place.” The call instantly ended and with another gust of wind and dust, Sans was there. He seemed rather exhausted, but Frisk was just glad that he had actually came.  
“Call me in advance before this.” Sans said, getting out some attacks despite his slight exhaustion.  
“I would have if I knew.”


	7. The Repeating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK, A HUGE CHAPTER ON THE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS BOOK!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is an AWESOME update that took me... Three hours to write? I don't know, it wasn't too long. XD Just kidding, it was. This chapter is my prize procession, so I hope you love it as much as I do!
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE COMMENTED, KUDO'D AND READ THIS. I would probably have deleted it by now and not made such a lovely chapter like this if it weren't for all of you. Either way! Enjoy!

Frisk got to their feet, wanting to help. They wished they had their backpack so Flowey didn't have to sit in a pot on the ground where they could be crushed. They held out their hand to Flowey, knowing they would probably have to ditch the flower pot if they wanted to fight with their friends. There was only three monsters left, a Woshua, an Aaron, and a Shyren. Then there was obviously Sans, who had started attacking as soon as he arrived.

Frisk had to admit, it was hard to see how with Sans’s style of fighting that he was somehow able to called a weakling by others.

“Traitors! You will pay for protecting the child!” said the person that was covered head to toe with armour and was throwing spears at them every few seconds. “You're all weaklings!” Before Frisk could even blink, all three monsters that had been with them were impaled with the light blue spears and burst into dust.

Sans turned, as much as it was a horrible idea in Frisk's mind, and grabbed Frisk’s hand that Flowey had tried to quickly wrap around. Then practically dragged Frisk with the pace that he had set to run into a patch of seaweed that wiggled and twisted around them as they took refuge in it. Sans looked pretty tired from the offense that he had took while the three monsters had taken the defence.

Then the seaweed seemed to be getting cut down, Frisk stayed as still as they could, trying to blend in with the seaweed. They held their shoulder, now that they were able to. Flowey was being quiet as in the situation, there wasn't much they all could really talk to each other about. Frisk calmed down after a while, there was a save point not far away, just a little on the other side of the seaweed.  
“I'm going to go save, stay here Sans.” They whispered to Sans as close as they could get without the skeleton getting uncomfortable, he gave them a nod as he made sure he was quiet. Flowey curled up so he was wrapped around their arm rather than their hand.  
  
Frisk, on their hands and knees, made their way through the seaweed slowly. Not wanting to bring attention to themselves, as it seemed that Undyne was probably still around them as they remembered that Sans had came from Waterfall when he had to go and talk to Undyne. The seaweed parted to let Frisk make their way through, they put their hand out to the golden little star that symbolized as a save point.  
“Frisk!” Flowey said rather loud in their ear after they had just saved, it was a very loud whisper. “Undyne is over where we were, get back there!” Frisk instantly got to their feet, bones shot out of the seaweed. Sans obviously having gotten up, but the seaweed making it impossible to see the skeleton. They ran as fast as they could, only getting there through the seaweed to see Sans with a spear lodged in his chest.  
  
“Sans!” Frisk called out, just as he turned to dust before their eyes. Undyne turning to them, a spear in her hand. Frisk tried to think of what they should do, it was obvious that Undyne was going to kill them next, maybe they should reset before they died? They didn't want Sans to be gone, he was one of the biggest helps going through the Underground.  
“Don't worry about that weakling, as you'll be meeting him in the afterlife. Goodbye.” Undyne reassured Frisk calmly, as if she was talking about a playmate having to go home for the day. Flowey was pulling on Frisk to get them to run, but Frisk refused. Undyne even seemed confused why Frisk wasn't running away. “Ha, you liked him that much that you just know that you aren't going to get anywhere without him. How heartbreaking.”  
  
Frisk felt a spear hit them right after, and they were back at their save point again. As soon as everything had went back to the point it had when they had saved, they got to their feet and ran towards Sans. The last thing they had really thought about what they were going to do, and they also just pretty much ended up crashing into Undyne. She was taken off guard, as her attention had been on Sans.  
“Frisk! MOVE!”  
“Frisk!” Two voices called out right away, Sans's voice following after Flowey's. It was too late though, they ended up with quite a couple spears in them.  
  
They ended back up at their save point for the third time, they ran to Sans instead. They arrived fast enough to grab Sans and pull him out of the line of the spear. Sans seemed rather disoriented, Frisk could understand it, it was hard when they had saved before an attack from Undyne. They had spears thrown their way, and they knew Sans wasn't up to teleporting in his state. They ended up running and Undyne tried her best to keep up with them in the very heavy armour that they were in. They ran out of the seaweed, Frisk quickly saving and they passed by a box and went straight to their left into a little cavern of it's own.  
  
Frisk instantly sat down, Sans doing just as well, they sat in the crevice right by the 'door' of the cavern. They could hear Undyne come near the cavern for a couple seconds, before continuing the other way. Frisk shook, they did it, they got Sans and themselves out of a tough situation and a fight. Sans looked up at Frisk, he was letting out hesitant breaths as if he couldn't breathe properly. Frisk found it hard to believe that Sans was actually able to breathe somehow. It had something to do with magic, Frisk reckoned.  
  
“We're safe, you two… Just calm down, okay?” Flowey spoke from around Frisk's right arm that he had himself wrapped around, he tightened himself slightly as to reassure Frisk.  
“T-thanks Flowey.” Frisk said, speaking with a rather quiet tone, scared that if they spoke too loud that Undyne would come back and find them. They glanced over to Sans, who had his knees pulled into his chest and his skull resting on his kneecaps. “S-Sans?”  
“Yeah, F-frisk? What's up?” Sans replied with just about the same tone as Frisk had used to address him.  
  
“Sorry about reseting.” Frisk responded earnestly, but the reaction to it wasn't what they had suspected. It was hard to hear the first time, the second time though, they could swear they heard Sans laughing. It got louder and louder, Sans then covered his mouth.  
“You don't got to say sorry for that, you could have just left me dead. You could have left. Why didn't you? I mean, you have gotten so much chances to run and escape. Or to just fight back, but you don't...” Sans seemed to get less cheerful with each word, till he was had completely dropped off of his sentence and was unhappy.  
  
“I want you all to be happy, even if I am not able to get you all out of here. Or make friends with everyone, doesn't mean I won't try.” Frisk answered rather confident, hoping that their enthusiasm was enough to cheer up the skeleton.  
“That'll get you killed down here. It's kill or be killed. Flowey, surely you had told them that?” Sans turned his view to Flowey.  
“Hey, don't get mad at me for that. I told them all the way through the ruins about that, but they never bothered to listen.” Flowey crossed his leaves in fake anger. Frisk responded as fast as they could, slightly cutting into Flowey's speech. “I listened! I just… Don't want to hurt people.”  
“It doesn't matter, it's just going to be harder if we decide to do that with everyone. See how Undyne was?” Sans mentioned. Frisk nodded slowly as it was rather true, that it was going be harder the way that they had chose to do it.  
  
Frisk yawned, they didn't want to go any further, it was exhausting running so often. It also didn't help that their shoulder still hurt from the spear, and their clothes were really damp as well.  
“May I please sleep on your shoulder, Sans…? J-Just for a tiny bit.” They asked, they didn't want to make the skeleton uncomfortable, he seemed to be unsure what to say.  
“Yeah, you get your sleep, we'll probably have another run in with Undyne. So sleep is probably best.” Frisk didn't even respond, leaning up against Sans. They closed their eyes, Sans seemed to grow tense when they first leaned on them. Then he slowly loosened up, and that was when Frisk finally fell asleep.  
  
_They appeared in an area that they weren't familiar of, it was filled with lava. They were above it on a huge platform that was over it. Yet the lava seemed to be rising, pulling their view from it, they noticed they were surrounded. Papyrus, Undyne, a robot, someone that looked much like Toriel, a dinosaur like figure, and Toriel. Frisk was stuck in the middle of the circle that was then closed off by Sans._  
  
_There was something not right about the way that the skeleton stared at them, it wasn't fear keeping him there. It was hate, it nearly scared them thinking about what they had done to make the skeleton regard them with such hatred. Toriel was there, the love that had accompanied her previously also wasn't there anymore like they knew._  
  
_**“It is time for you to go, child.”**_ _Frisk turned to look towards the voice who said it, it was the Toriel-like clone. A huge red trident in their hand, their husky voice making it quite clear that he was the king that Toriel had told them about._

 **  
** **“You will set us free.”** _Undyne made her spear appear, aiming it at Frisk_ _just like Asgore had did after he had spoke. Only now had Frisk been able to remember what the king's name was._  
**  
** **“You are the only one in the way.”** _A huge long slightly orange tinted bone appeared where Papyrus was, who grabbed it and did the same as the formers had. They all spoke with hatred, and it scared Frisk, making them start to cry. They didn't like where it was going, and they all were so angry._  
**  
** **“Then we will destroy the humans.”** _The robot said next, they were in a human like form and aimed their leg at them as it they were going to hit Frisk. Frisk didn't want them to kill everyone, they just wanted to be friends with them. Was it really that much to ask for? They wanted to run, but there was no way they could get away._  
**  
** **“Who destroyed our hope.”** _The dinosaur was next, they didn't seem to have a weapon though, as they stood by the robot as it they were the one that was the attack._  
  
**“You killed my son.”** _Frisk started bawling even harder, Toriel was accusing them of killing her son. When they never laid hands on a monster or killed them._  
“No! I didn't, Toriel! Please believe me! I would never hurt a monster.” Toriel didn't respond to them, fire magic appearing around their hand.  
**  
** **“Now you will pay for your sins, and always remember that it is kill or be killed.”** _Sans said, a Gaster Blaster appearing in front of him. Frisk cried, but nothing happened. Nobody came, no matter how hard they cried and after a couple seconds. The attacks were launched at them, fire magic, the trident, every single one._  
  
Frisk screamed as they arose from their slumber, it also didn't help that the person they had been staring at when they had died in the dream was the person they had slept against. Flowey instantly woke up from the sudden movement. The child quickly moved away from Sans, who looked completely terrified which was strange to see.  
“W-What's w-wr-rong?!" Sans asked, looking around to see what was going on. Once he saw that everything around them was okay, he got up and went over to Frisk. They were crying, their hands over their eyes after their dream.  
  
“S-stay away from me!” Frisk yelled at Sans, who seemed hurt, but obeyed Frisk's wish and vanished without a trace. Flowey was looking at Frisk confused, wanting to know what was wrong, but letting the child calm down first would probably be the best idea. It wasn't too long before Frisk had calmed down, not too long being about half a hour.  
“Frisk… What got you so jumpy?” Flowey asked, once he was pretty sure they were alright enough to speak.  
“I-I… H-had a bad dream.” Frisk pulled their right arm into a hug so it was like hugging Flowey, they had ran out of tears to cry. “It… was scary...”  
“Yeah, I could tell… We should probably get going whenever we can. Especially since Sans is probably not going to be around anytime soon now.” Flowey let out a sigh, but didn't linger on it.  
  
“It's all my fault, I scared him away...” Frisk cried about a couple tears, as it was all they could really get out of themselves.  
“Hey, Frisk. Don't worry, you had a bad dream, and if it associated him in it. It's understandable that you reacted that way.” Flowey assured Frisk, who wiped away their tears before replying to the flower.  
“I guess so...”  
“Let's get going then.” Frisk nodded, pushing themselves up from the ground to start heading out of the cavern into the more open one.


End file.
